Egotisical
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: Just how full of himself could he really be? People say arrogance gets you nothing, but maybe, in some cases, they're wrong. Sometimes being arrogant gets you noticed. First in the foreplay challenge. Smut. Spitfire.


**So the first story of the Foreplay challenge, Wally/Artemis. Dedicated to Hahhnahh. He/she said I could be as crude as I wanted, and I had this idea come to me last night. Wally can be pretty egotisical, so what if he fucked 'himself.' And by himself, I mean Artemis, dressed in a sexy Kid flash costume. I was debating betweem the black stealth one... the white Artic one, or the regular one. I mean with the way it's going to look it'll be sexy even if it's red and yellow. Hmmmm... maybe I've said a little too much. You're going to read it in a second. Anyway, who else is pissed that they're both basically in denial? I know I fucking am, all this damn tension because people are too afraid to admit their feelings. Then again this Friday her and Zatanna get stalked. Have you all noticed, stuff always happens to Artemis? First Wally gets all up in her grill about being a replacement. Then she's left all alone as Red Tornado and his 'family' run amuck and capture everyone else. She has an emotion freak out during this time, which was just terrible. She died... self explanitory. And Black Canary caught her in her own rouse of pretending to not care about Wally. Don't let me get started on her past... you'll never get to read the story if I do. And now she's going to be stalked? Damn... that's a lot, even for a heroine. Besides, if her getting stalked by some mad man isn't enough to knock some sense into her and Wally and get them to bust a move, I don't know what will. Truthfully, I think him and Robin will go rescue them because Kaldur will devise a reasonable plan that'll take too long to get the job done in the worried and just plain fucking irrational boyfriends' eyes and the two of them will be pissed, team up and get he girls they love, or at least have some feelings for. Besides, I personally believe they will break out a can of whoop ass on Harm and the villain will think twice about fucking with Arty and Zatanna again. If something epic doesn't happen, I propose a hostile takeover of Young Justice. Out of all of us who love that show ****there are people who can draw, do voice overs and write a scripts and no one will be the wiser. Because seriously, the only action I'm getting is from M'gann and Conner and that's not nearly enough.**

**Now, on with the smut... I mean.. story.**

It was going to be Wally West's sixteenth birthday. The team had decided to go with the usual celebration technique, a small gathering of close friends, namely, them, a delicious multi-layer cake, and the designated gifts. It wasn't extravegant, but just in case some hideous villain decided to rear their ugly, birthday ruining head, the clean up was simple and painless. There wouldn't be any normal people who didn't double as superheors of a covert team, or unnecessary amounts of food to refrigerate before getting ready to kick ass. Everything was planned out, the decorations neatly packed away into a corner, and the gifts were either not purchased or at their respective homes ready to be wrapped and given to the speedster.

Unfortunately, Wally knew better than anyone his birthday was coming, and as such became even more of a nuisance to everyone. Every chance he got he dropped that his birthday was however many days away and that he wanted something awesome from each of them. What awesome encompassed, he never said, he just kept repeating the word to an unbearable degree. He just _kept _going, and if that wasn't enough, he went to great, and _unorthodox,_ lengths to keep reminding them.

Over the past week, Kid Flash used his speed to his advantage. As soon as a fellow teammate opened their door, he'd run in, a blur of colors running together, slap a post-it note to various surfaces with mesages ranging from, _don't forget, remember, something awesome, _or the ever popular, _dude, give me hint_, and run out; all of this in less than a second. His friends, usually blown back with a gust of wind, picked themselves from the floor, their indignation mounting. The post-it notes often ended up shreaded violently, thrown away, or desinigrated by a laser pointer conveniently stashed away in a utility belt that seemed to hold _everything_. The speedster must've known what they did with the post-it notes, because after a couple of days he upped his game.

To Wally, this was a one time occasion, you only get one 'sweet' sixteen, and he was determined to have a good one, one to make up for all the birthdays he had where he had gotten everything but what he wanted. Clothes, gift cards to places he never shopped or dared to set foot in, _more _clothes, and one year Aunt Iris had even gotten him a self help book. Even she believed her nephew to be lacking in the common sense area, and though she would never call him stupid, the book had said it all. Never again would he have a suckish birthday, especially not this one, not if he had anything to do with it.

He kept pressing the word awesome because that's what he wanted, something awesome, and anything was awesome compared to the gawdy sweater his grandmother had knitted for him last year. Not only was the thing two sizes two small, it had reindeer on it. Reindeer! Wally's birthday was nowhere near Christmas, but she had reasoned it would work since his middle name was Rudolph, and insisted he wear it. Knowing if he refused she'd probably cry or decide not to speak to him for at least two weeks, he crammed himself into the too tight, bright green sweater, with the red nosed mammal of children's song smiling goofily. What was worse, she had taken a _picture_. It didn't matter he had shoved the thing into the darkest corner of his closet, and purposely kept it messy, his grandmother had photograpic evidence of him suffocating in that wool atroscity. That _would not_ happen again, and he was making sure it didn't.

Dick was Wally's best friend, he knew him like the back of his hand, so he of all people would know what Kid Flash wanted and find a way to get it. The others knew him reasonably well enough to get presents that weren't terrible. They might not be anything special, but at least it wouldn't be something he hated, and hopefully it wouldn't be anything that would suffocate him. But he still wanted to make sure they remembered, or at the least cared enough to remember. Sometimes, half of Wally's realtives would forget to even say 'happy birthday' to him and he didn't think he could take that if his friends did. To him, they were closer than family, and the blow would be worse if any one of them forgot. Wally didn't even the blonde haired, bad mouthed archer to forget, because in all honesty... she had grown on him.

He just had to make sure they remembered. The post-it notes were the beginning, but as the days passed, he grew more frantic. So he had taken to hanging the notes in various locations around the base. He wrote on the kitchen cabins that Megan was sure to look at, he drew it _backwards _on Superboy's face when he slept, the boy of steel slumbered like a rock. He even slipped notes into the confines of Robin's utility belt when the Boy Wonder wasn't around his room. Wally just wanted them to remember.

Hearing water rushing in the lockers, he smirked. Whoever was in there wouldn't forget, he just knew they wouldn't. He used his speed to zip to the locker room door, pausing only once to open it quiety, before speeding in and writing his message. Turning to go, Wally stopped, appraising the taught, slightly tanned naked skin. His eyes traveled from the the shapely, toned legs, to the mostly smooth place between those sexy legs, which was dripping wet from the water. His gaze made it's way up to the toned stomach, abs vaguely defined, and he salivated over the decent sized breasts and their nipples' darker tan hue. They were perfectly crafted, they were pert and full, and he just about lost it because of the way they jiggled from any movement, no matter how small. Water droplets fell from the nubs, and Wally felt his body temperature grow warmer.

His member pressed against the confines of his jeans and underwear. He could just imagine suckling those breasts for all their worth and making those tanned nubs red and raw. He wanted to run his hands all over that body, learn every curve. The redhead wondered just how tight that pussy would be, how it would feel to be cleched around him as he pounded into it. Oh how he felt the need to press up against that body and ravage it with his teeth and tongue. His breathing quickened as he mind fucked the gorgeous specimen of female in the room. He wanted to own her. He felt himself move toward those wonderful breasts, and had to force himself to leave.

He had to get out of there, raping an oblivious teammate while they were cleaning themselves would not bode well for his hero image, especially when said teammate could kill him. Tearing his eyes from the beauty he was witnessing, Wally went to leave, though not before adding to his previous message. Smirking he left the room, ready to release some of his tension.

Artemis had been taking a well earned shower, the slightly steaming water working out the kinks of _personal_ training with Black Canary. She worked the wonderful strawberry scented bath product into her sore muscles, sighing in contentment and letting the water just wash over her. Blonde hair clung to her, cleaned thoroughly, vaguely silken with newly applied conditioner that was embedding it's smell into her folicles. The crystaline trails washed off every inch of suds and fatigue, the smell of sweat was overpowered by the aroma of the delicious red fruit. With a white towel wrapped securely around her, the archer stumbled absently through the fresh, fog filled room to the sink. Finally she found the it, silver steel cool against her heated skin. She groped for her tooth brush and whitening paste and began the routine dental hygine regimen. The fog settled sightly, just enough for her to see the words scrawled across the smogged mirror. Her eye twitched.

He had seen her, _naked_, probably ogled her in ways that would make the most seasoned sexual deviant blush and turn away in shame. Though, for some reason, Artemis wasn't exactly seething with anger. She almost felt flattered he had stared. For a while, she had wondered what it was like to be considered sexy, boys were usually put off by her, or were scared of her, and they had good reason to be. But this was new, and though it disgusted her, she liked it. He may have been annoying, but Wally was still a male, and had given her attention, and maybe, just maybe, she wanted to give him the same attention. It was only fair she got to see what he had to offer too. Feeling her anger subside, she went back to brushing her teeth, staring directly ahead.

Condensation had already begun to run down the length of the mirror from the letters as she reread the words, teeth gritted in painful annoyance. Only _he_ would come up with something like this, to remind her about something she already knew and had know for nearly days by that time, in one of the most perverted ways possible. Was he really that egotisical, that he would stoop to this, I mean did he expect for everyone to drop everything and think about nothing but him for nearly _half_ a week? The fucking hell, was he really that arrogant? All he thought about was himself, he'd probably fuck himself if he had the chance.

Her eyes widened, a devious smirk played across her lips. Truthfully, Artemis always did things, like buying gifts, at the last possible minute. She never really had too much freetime and when she did, it was usually the day before or the day of the event, and she never knew what to get anyone. Artemis did not make habits of getting to know people, people left you, or at least most did. She had just learned what a reliable person was, and her team just happened to have five of them. She _could_ get close to these people, she could trust herself to let little tidbits about them into her memories and take notice of their quirks. She knew exactly what to get the redhead for his birthday. Artemis felt herself descend into the good kind of evil, as she dressed in her pajamas and walked out of the clearing room, screaming Wally's name just to keep up appearances.

The message on the mirror had just begun to fade, but still stood out proudly. _Don't forget about my birthday, Arty. Nice tits by the way._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yellow and red streamers were strewn neatly in the normal arching design for festivities similar to these with the number 16 centered on each of the four walls, looking as if it was cut from a shimmering pool of gold. Bits of matching confetti covered the ground with minature red lightning bolts. The presents sat on a table decorated to compliment the room. The cake, five towering layers in all, each a different flavor, was iced with the colors of Kid Flash's costume. 'Happy Birthday, Kid Flash' was written in cursive, vermillon lettering, and said boy was just itching to get a taste of it.

The birthday boy was currently being serenaded by the quintet of his friends, grinning madly from ear to ear. His eyes roved over all their smiling faces, and he couldn't help but feel a little loved. He had basically driven them crazy over the last week, but they were all still here, happy to be supporting him and the day he was born. Eventually, the song stopped, and it was present time. As having the honorary position of best freind, Wally decided to open Robin's present first.

He tore away the shiny blue paper and gasped in awe at what he saw. The newest Final Fantasy game, which hadn't even hit shelves yet, was staring straight at him. Taking in the cover of the purely badass dude dressed as a modern black knight, sword in hand, yellow eyes blazing, Wally could only imagine what the other characters looked like if this one was this well detailed. The story behind the armor and medieval feel of the game was sure to captivate him to no end as he played, and he would be mesmerized by the science behind their moves. Right now, Kid Flash experienced more than love for his best friend, and showed it by grabbing the small teen in the fiercest hug ever witnessed.

"Thank you! Thank you! **_Thank you_**!" With each word, Wally squeezed the boy tighter and tighter, until Kaldur reminded him his best friend had to breathe. Elated he let go, wanting to open his next present. Megan telepathically picked her emerald wrapped present up from the table and dropped it into Wally's lap. Without so much as a second glance at the carefully decorated box, he ripped the paper to shreads, before being greated with a container of his favorite cookies. He could hear the chocolate chips calling to him, as he hastily ripped off the lid and shoved each cookie into his mouth. The taste on his tongue was heaven. The cookies weren't crunchy, but were soft, melting in his mouth, coating his tongue with chocolaty goodness. Once finished he graciously thanked the martian for her cooking.

The next two gifts were opened in rapid sucession. Superboy hadn't bought him anything, but he had Wally's motorcycle repainted and tuned. The bike now shown candy apple red, with yellow bolts sprayed onto the body. Silver spokes gleamed, and he was at a loss for words. Kaldur, not accustomed to birthday's on the surface had racked his brain to get something for his friend and decided to go with something scientific and fun. Wally had always wondered how Atlantean weapons worked, so the leader had a water gun made especially for him. He knew Wally would have fun figuring out it's mechanics.

Lastly he, turned to Artemis, she was holding a gold box, and handed it to him. She hadn't really talked to him since the shower episode, and he couldn't talk to her without thinking of fucking her into oblivion. Any conversation would have ended akwardly. Silently, he took it from her and unlike the others, Wally unwrapped hers carefully. Methodically peeling off the tape, he took the paper off, which was still in one piece. Her gift was in a shoe box. They all knew Wally West loved shoes, in his opinion they were not clothes but works of beautifully crafted art, especially the ones with the painstakingly drawn graphics. He could never wear normal shoes though, they'd be destroyed because of his powers, so he could only stare at them from outside windows.

He opened the box to find normal shoes, outfited to last through his superspeed. They had a picture of a dragon on them, incredibly detailed and outlined to make it look like it was made of lightning, black eyes shining, the yellow bright against the white of the shoe. Paint splatters and wisps of yellow and black added to the design. It was the most thoughtful, as this was but a small piece information about the speedster that many people overlooked. Wally smiled, she had remembered, and he looked up at her, no words spoken, showing he was grateful. She took his silence as he intended it, and smiled back.

"That's just present number one, Wall-man. The other one will be in your room, you can see it after you eat cake."

"What other present?"

"You'll see"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Throughout the rest of the party, Wally kept Artemis' second present in the back of his mind. He laughed and joked with his friends as he ate and savored each of the five layers of cake. The three bottom layers payed homage to neopolitan ice cream, while the fourth was a marble blend of chocolate and vanilla, and the last was red velvet. Since he liked food, Wally wasn't _too_ picky, though he appreciated good food. He had found all of his friends had contributed to the cake, each suggesting a flavor as the sweet martian baked. It was like a gift from all of them at once, and that thought alone made the cake that much better.

Walking to his room, Wally had a permenant smile on his face that was riddled with anticipation, he still had one more gift, and he had a feeling it would be the best gift of the night. That would be hard to pull off, considering the shoes and video game he had gotten, but Artemis showed she could give a great gift and he was truly enthralled with what this one would be.

Opening the door to his room, he found it dark, which wasn't really surprising since he never left the light on. With a quick flick of the switch the room was flooded with light, and that was when the shock wiped the grin from his face, making his jaw drop.

Artemis lay on his bed, blonde hair free from it's usual ponytail. It caught the light, turning pure gold, and twisting in messy, kinky curls. Her face formed the sexiest come hither look he had seen, and he was sure she had taught many a pornstar to replicate. He trailed down her body to a canary yellow leather corset hugging her figure and pressing her breasts up in a tantilizing way, but what got him was the red bolt in the pale sunshine circle smack dab in the middle of her chest, heaving with each breath and just below the undone lace up detail that showed an ample amount of cleavage. The corset stopped just above her navel, a break in the yellow, before his eyes fell on the yellow leather thong she had on. His gaze lustfully slid down her legs encased in the thigh high red boots, laced up, one tucked behind the other. Come to think of it her strong, yet slender arms were clad in something similar, her fingers poking through the holes in the gloves, though only leather covered her palms, while crimson lace rode up her arm to her elbow.

All Wally could really do was stare, mouth gapping and contracting like a fish. His mind had come to a screeching halt. Artemis smirked at his reaction, and got up, swaying her hips sensually. Pressing him against the wall, she stared at him, daring him to just _touch_ her. She slowly trailed her hands down to the hem of his shirt and tugged it off. She drank in the contours of his abdomen, the chiseled beginning of the 'V' of his hips before snapping her eyes to the broad pectorals. She purposefully licked her lips when she looked back into his face. Touching him suddenly, he shuddered, her finger tips roving over every dip and defined line of his muscles.

Wally's brain short circuited, what the _fuck _was happening? Why was she dressed like him? She looked so fuckable like that, his mind worked again, and he smirked, licking his lips in response before roughly reversing their positions. Agonizingly slow, Wally pressed one hand to her body, hugging her curves as tightly as her corset. He stopped at the hem of her underwear, let what he was about to do seep into her mind, then delved deep, deftly looking for her clit. She gasped and he took that moment to kiss her, tongue thrust into her mouth, wasting no time in exploring. He tickled her roof, touched her tonsils and massaged the soft, sensitive underside of her own tongue, all while rubbing her clit with slow strokes.

She moaned, long and sinful into his mouth, and he lapped it up, the sound going straight to his already straining member, making it harder, _thicker_. His other hand dipped under the surprisingly yielding leather to caress one hardened nub. He twisted and pulled in rythme, kneading a little then bringing his thumb and forefinger together to pinch and twist her nipple. He pulled it a little farther each time, squeezing that much harder, and she loved it. She wanted more. Artemis bucked spastically into his hand, she needed him to go faster, but he just grinned against her lips and tormented her more.

His hand began administering the same treatment to her other ignored breast, and of course Wally just _had _to be fair. The archer couldn't take the slow pace he was going and tried hard to speed up the process. Writhing, she bucked roughly into his digits. She moaned deeper, longer, she couldn't take it. He left her lips, biting and licking own her neck, and pulling her breasts free from their yellow prison. He suckled the skin of the mound and took the nub into his hot mouth. Free of his lips, her moans echoed in the room as he fed like a newborn.

Maybe it was the way she moaned, the way he was riding his fingers, but Wally damned the slow pace he had going to hell, becoming a feral beast. He bit her nipple, causing a rising moan to get caught in her throat as her breath hitched harshly. Three of his fingers were pounding in and out of her at a fast pace, and she wasn't bucking anymore, she was _spasming_, hot and heavy all over his hand. Wally was sucking so hard it almost huurt, but she liked how the pain blended with the pleasure, making her ecstacy rise as she ascended into sheer euphoria.

She felt him move from her, and growled at his absence, he was not allowed to stop. He lifted her and brought her to his bed. Artemis looked him as he bore down on her, his feral, intimidating aura silencing any scathing words that wanted to come from her. In one swift motion, his jeans and boxers were torn from him, and she could see Kid Flash in all his glory. The engorged cock twitched, dripping with precum. She watched him pump it slowly, making heat pool in her wet folds, she had to be gushing by now. Never batting an eye, never turning away, green bore into grey.

"Suck it."

Monetarily getting into a fetal like postion, she crawled forward, replacing his hand with her own. She raked her tongue over the weeping slit, consumed with the taste of him. His dick was pulsating against her lips, and she slid most of him into her mouth, covering the rest with her hand. She pumped and sucked in tandem, milking his seed down her throat. She swirled her slick muscle around the head, humming. The virbrations massaged his member, causing him to buck with her thrusts and touch the back of her mouth. The white seed spurted in bursts, coating her tonsils. The edges of his vision were going white, he didn't want to cum yet.

Wally gently pushed her from him, her lips making a loud pop as she released his dick, and he laid her down, kissing her full on, and tasting himself mixed with her own unique palate. He trailed his kisses down to her sopping wet core, and he removed her underwear for better access. He rung his tongue around the outside of the hole, touching but not touching. She was bucking again, forcing him to do something other than what he was. His tongue dipped into the folds and he lightly nibbed her lower lips. The chills shot down Artemis' spine, making her gasp and fist the comforter.

Wally smirked after properly introducing himself to the pussy. The archer was too far gone to notice anything, at the moment, so she didn't register him move. His face was lined with her pussy, while his own member hung down in her face. He was licking her again, running his tongue from the clit to her vagina and back again. Artemis gasped and her mouth was filled with his cock again. Her eyes shot open, and she sucked him off once more. Her own moans of pleasure vibrated against his thick, pulsating member, causing him to relase his own gutteral groans into her.

Artemis frantically bobbed her head up and down, lips strecthed and screams muffled. She was moving on instinct, lost in pleasure, ready to burst. He partner must've known, because she suddenly found herself with a face full of pillow and his dick in her. Clenched around him, he could feel every contraction of her sex, he thrust into her, watching her hair fall around her as she propped herself on all fours. The blonde curls caressed her back, and he had a wonderful veiw of her perfectly rounded globes. One hand was held steady on her waist, while the other laid a harsh smack on her backside. She screamed at the contact, and he did it again and again, just to hear her say his name in those uncontrolled wimpers.

With her mind intoxicated off the sex, her brain was swimming with endorphines as she met every one of his thrusts. Her mouth stayed opened, as she yelled his name, not caring who heard. With him pounding into her and slapping her ass she couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and she loved it. Wally admired the reddened cheeks, bending down closer to rub her clit once more. Artemis hummed in want. He smirked for the umpteenth time that day. He speed up his thrusts, and she wildly met him. Suddenly overcome with the urge to see her breasts bouncing, he flipped them.

The archer liked the new position, and ground into him furiously. Each change in position sent new feelings coursing through her veins, though all of them felt too good to be true. She bounced, head thrown back, hypnotizing Wally with way her breasts followed every move. He reached up, and fondled them, sqeezing, pressing and pulling in earnest. He loved the contrast of the coolness of her leather boots and heat of her skin. Her hands were on his own, mimicing each and every one of his movements. He missed the feeling of them in his mouth, and once again threw her to the bed.

With him now on top, Wally rolled his hips to meet her own thrusts, and his mouth was suckling her breast once again. His unpredictability was amazing, and she praised it more than anything. Her head dipped back, indenting the bed, her cheast pressing up into his mouth. He ground harder and harder, before finally, cumming into her with a marvelous finish, in time with her own orgasm. Their names blended together, her's said in a deep growl and his said in a beathy whisper. Sweat rolled down their bodies, making them slick and displaying their exhaustion.

Wally pulled out, and lay next to her in the bed. He was completely naked, flesh dyed red and warm, while her breasts poked over the yellow fabric, and her red boots still assentuated her legs. Pulling her close, the speedster held a pleased Artemis. He felt her hand rubbing against him, making his smile smug as he went to speak, green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Can't get enough of me, Beautiful."

"Wally, go fuck yourself."

**Read and Review. Remember the challenge. I know someone out there can do just as good or better. Welp, until next time. bLu3-P30nIx out.**


End file.
